If feeling this good is a sin…
by space77
Summary: Brennan finds a half empty bottle of lube and a picture of she and her partner in the glove compartment of Booth's SUV. --Pure dialogue fic.


This was written in response to a prompt at the **KinkInTheBones** community on LiveJournal. Therefore **Not Safe For Work** and **Not Suitable For Minors**. If you're not at work and not a minor, though - I highly recommend you check out that comm! ;)

--

**Kink: **Sex in Public, Car-sex, Dirty talk

**Spoilers:** Reference to 04x16: The Bones That Foam.

**Prompt:** B/B - she finds a half empty bottle of lube and a picture of them in the glove compartment of his SUV

**Notes:** Evidently, I needed a distraction. Many thanks to **lizook** for the prompt, encouragement and beta. Also to **TemperTemper** for beta and constant cheerleading. Title from "Do It Again" by Stroke 9 – which is a great BB song, until the bridge… and then it has no redeeming value whatsoever. It's quite disappointing. Don't even bother looking it up.

* * *

"We're _not_ lost."

"Booth, we've passed that gas station twice in the past hour."

"Bones…"

"You've got to have a map in here somewhere, Booth. I told you we should have taken _my_ car. My car has GPS."

"Your car has no leg room. A four hour drive in your sardine can does not a happy, _tall_ FBI agent make."

"And you're happy now?"

"We're not lost. We're… sightseeing."

"Yeah, right."

"What… what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a map. Most logical people keep them in their glove box."

"Bones… I…"

"Aha! A map of the Commonwealth of Virginia!"

"Okay, you are just way too happy about that…"

"Oh, hey – it's a picture of us. What was that doing in there? It was kind of stuck to the map…"

"Um…"

"This is a photo from… wasn't this that FBI gala in 2007? Yes! Angela forced me to wear that dress. And those shoes… those really hurt afterwards; my hallux were bruised. This is a nice picture, don't you think?"

"Mmm… yeah, sure."

"That dress was really quite flattering. My breasts look huge… I think I still have it actually."

"Great."

"Are you okay? You seem… fidgety."

"I'm fine. Just… you know, driving…"

"In circles."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll just put this back and find our current location on this archaic paper… … Booth?"

"Shit."

"…"

"Bones…"

"Really, Booth?"

"It's not what it looks like…"

"Even I can figure out what a photo plus a bottle of 'K-Y Warming Gel' equals. I thought you kept your masturbatory aids in your shoes."

"I'm not a teenage boy, Bones."

"I didn't realize it was exclusive to…"

"Besides, I'd forgotten that stuff was even in there. I haven't… you know… had to... in a while."

"And when you did, you did it here?"

"…"

"You know what? Never mind. Map, map, map. These things are so obsolete now. But yes, here we are… here's our destina… okay, Booth, we exited too soon. We need to head back to the highway."

"Dammit."

"If we'd had my GPS…"

"Zip it, Bones."

--

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, Bones, I'm fine."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Booth…"

"Bones, I'm not…"

"I didn't realize you felt that way about me… you know, back then. Before we were…"

"Yeah. I did. For a long time, Temperance. I've told you that…"

"Mmm…"

"What… what are you… Bones?!"

"Booth, just watch the road."

"Bones, really… Oh fuck, baby."

"You're already erect, Booth. Were you thinking about something? Someone? Me?"

"Gah… only you, Bones. Always you."

"You're always so hard, so ready for me. What was it about that picture, Booth? Was it my hair? My dress? Or the fuck-you shoes?"

"Fuck-me…"

"Oh, I plan to…"

"Jesus..."

"Which, Booth? Talk to me…"

"Kinda hard when you're… you know…"

"The more you talk, the less I talk…"

"Oh fuck. All of it, Bones. I liked all of it… oh shit."

"Ah, boxers today? Great choice… but I need specifics, Booth. What did you like about my hair in that photo?"

"Your hair was so soft; you wore it down that night. Um… god, I love it when you do that… Fuck, _eyes open Seeley_... you… I remember you smelled so delicious, Bones. When we danced that night… god, I couldn't stop myself from breathing you in. Letting my fingertips reach up and touch your hair..."

"I didn't even…"

"Former sniper, baby."

"Whatever… keep talking… or I…"

"Okaay, okay… god, the back of that dress was cut down to your ass. Do you know how many death glares I sent out to fellow agents that night, Bones? Shit, baby… they all wanted you. But none of them as much as me. God, how do you know just how I need it, baby… like that… mmmm…"

"Mmmmmph…."

"Oh fuck yeah. Suck me… you have the best mouth, baby. Do you… god, do you remember after we'd danced a few… we went outside to cool off a bit? It wasn't just the back of that dress and your silky skin – ahh, beautiful, baby - but you couldn't have been wearing a bra in that thing… Oh fuck Bones… harder, yeah… and outside, that was more than confirmed for me. God, baby, your nipples could have cut glass that night… I wanted to suck 'em right through that dress. Oh, Jesus… your tongue… fuck… are your nipples hard right now, Bones?"

"Mmmmm…"

"Oh yeah, baby, they're hard as rocks… mmm, Bones, what?!"

"Booth, you really should keep both hands on the wheel. I can't fully concentrate on giving you oral pleasure if I'm worried about you having an accident."

"Trust me, Bones…"

"No."

"What? Bones?! Hey, what are you doing with that?"

"What does it look like? Wow, this stuff really does warm with friction… of course, all things warm with friction, it's the principle of-"

"Bones!"

"Is this what you want, Booth? My hand stroking you, just like this? You were already dripping wet from my mouth, not sure why I bothered with this lubrication…"

"Unnh…"

"You seem to like it though… it's so warm, isn't it? Is this how you would touch yourself, Booth? Do you like it like this… or a little harder like this?"

"Fuck yeah… like that, baby."

"I love your mandible, Booth… licking you here... I wanna know when…"

"Wha…?"

"When did you use this photograph and this lubricant? You kept it in your vehicle for a reason, right? Where were you? And… maybe more importantly, where was I?"

"Bones…"

"Yes?"

"Shit. God, you feel so good… hot and tight, baby…"

"…"

"What, Bones… why'd you stop?"

"You evidently need a bit more focus in order to answer my questions…"

"You have no idea…"

"I would like to have an idea… that's why I asked you."

"God, Bones. Lots of times, okay. After arguments with you, there were… times that I wanted to strangle you…"

"But instead, you…"

"Yeah. It seemed to work."

"Booth…"

"Mmm… yeah, baby… please…"

"I want a specific time. And then I'll tell you a little secret of my own. Playing fair and all, right?"

"Oh shit."

"You really have a dirty mouth, Booth… it kinda makes me…"

"No, really… shit, Bones… there's a fucking toll booth ahead."

"Really? Mmm... okay."

"Bones! You've gotta stop."

"Those things never have attendants, Booth. Surely you can manage to toss a few coins in the receptacle."

"Bones… I, uh… I have no change."

"Well, that could be a problem then, Agent Booth."

"Fuck... fuck… me."

"Oh, does raising your hips like that help? It must make my hand really feel like thrusting into a va-"

"I'm just getting my wallet, Bones. Shit."

"I hope you know I'm not going to stop."

"Yeah, I kinda figured…"

"Here, I'll pull your shirt over… there, that better?"

"At this point…"

"Hello, sir. That will be $1.50."

"Just… just keep it."

"Sir?"

"Keep the... unnh… change."

"Sir, this is a $10 bill."

"Keep. The. God-damn change, kid. Okay?"

"Yes, sir. Ma'am. Um… have a good da…"

"Fuck… I thought he'd never open that gate."

"I think you nearly hit it as you sped away."

"Bones… can we? God, I can't take much more here, baby."

"Is it too much, Booth? I can stop? Or… do you need more lubricant?"

"No. God, no. Baby, I need to… I need to come, Bones. Please."

"Okay, Booth. I think I can do that…"

"Jesus… yes, baby…"

"But I really want an answer to my earlier question… a specific instance where you masturbated. Right here. In this car. You thought of me as you stroked yourself, just like this, right?"

"Yeah, Temperance, like this… and you…"

"And you came. All over yourself then… like you want to do now."

"God, yes."

"…"

"Strawberry Lust."

"Oh."

"Bones…"

"No, Booth. I understand. It's perfectly logical. I mean she was quite an attractive woman, very arousing. I can see that you'd need to relieve your tens-"

"Bones, stop for a second. It's… It was not _her_, baby."

"What? You just said-"

"She's not what did it for me. You. It's always you."

"Booth…"

"No, I tried. I did. We… god, you and I weren't together then, Bones. Obviously… um… I… pictured-"

"Fantasized…"

"Yeah… her. And you know, what happened at the club… only… more, right?"

"Yes."

"But, I couldn't… not until I pictured you."

"Me."

"Yeah, it was _your_ hips, your legs, your tits… It was you, okay. I dropped you off at the lab and I just couldn't get it out of my mind."

"So you masturbated in your car."

"When you say it like that… shit. Yeah, okay? Yeah. I jerked off. In this car. Sitting in the parking garage at the Hoover. Thinking about my partner. Does that make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Wha- really?"

"Yes. It makes me happy. Because, Booth…"

"God, Bones…"

"Your cock is throbbing, Booth… it's not going to take much more is it?"

"No, baby… god, I'm close… please, don't stop…"

"I'm not going to stop. But I am going to tell you something now."

"Mmmm…"

"I fantasized about you as well. When I made myself come around my fingers…"

"Oh God… fuck, Bones… I'm…"

"It was your name on my lips, Booth. Your cock I'd imagine when I'd fuck my vibrator..."

"Bones, Bones… Bones… oh God…"

"That… looked like a tremendously pleasurable orgasm, Booth. Was it?"

"Yeah, baby. Yeah, it most definitely was."

"Good. I'm happy about that."

"Thanks, Bones."

"Um, Booth?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"You don't happen to also keep a towel in the glove box do you?"

_fin._

* * *

_Fun sexy!tiems had by all?! Let me know! :)_


End file.
